Talk:Zero Day
Justification of Root Statement Root: I'm not a sociopath, Harold. Believe me, sometimes I wish I was. The things I've had to do would've been so much easier. I don't like taking lives. But I will. Because I believe in something more important. I believe in your machine. It is explicitly statged but could be easily overlooked Oddities? *Why would the machine need to print out the content? Instead of digital data -> paper -> digital data, could it not simply store it somewhere? It is being sent electronically to the printer anyway. Even if one must print the data rather than offload it, one could scan with OCR instead of having humans type it. That seems more ridiculous than tattoos in Memento. *Why does one need to buy the payphones? One may anyway make calls, receive calls, tap or destroy them without needing to have ownership. *It's strange that Harold, who is paranoid about his security and privacy, should let a bug go unnoticed on himself. *It's ironic that the people who run and use the machine have the least idea of what's happening to it, while there is a battle between those who want to control it, those who leech from it and those who want to free it. 12:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Remote access and other Givaways One lie that has been uncovered is that Finch DOES HAVE remote access and capabilities to The Machine. How was he able to monitor data corruption and the progress of the virus to The Machine? How was he able to delete AUX_ADMIN and suspend the Contingency function remotely? We know the machine was not in the library... Finch knows a heck of a lot more than he lets on. (But of course that goes without saying right) Based on the flashbacks with Finch and Ingram, it would appear that Howard Finch is indeed his real name because of the Sedition charges that Ingram mentioned of the past that haunts Finch; and that if Greer is indeed correct, maybe Finch sold the idea of the machine, before designing The Machine itself for the U.S. Government. Another angle is that maybe Finch wanted to bring down The Machine after Nathans death because he realized Nathan was right in the system needing an “off switch”. If the people who had The Machine abused their power, and had it hidden so well that even he could not find it, then maybe it was his way of bringing The Machine into “GOD MODE” (or Remote DEBUG Protocol) so that he may have the 24 hour access to all its data and use it to locate its hiding place and take it off line. Cannot really do that silently now that Root is in the middle of it. And one final note, it would not surprise me if Greer and Root worked together for Decima. Finch mentioned “a word for what it’s worth” to Shaw in “Relevance” a saying that I cannot seem to let go… “Try to remedy the World’s problems, and you most certainly end up adding to them”. Sounds like regret, and a man on a mission, but again I am sure it goes without saying… Finch has manipulated his way through this whole show and covered his tracks very well, Don’t get me wrong, I like Finch, but I feel that we are on our way of seeing just how devious he can be. Nathan had to have some reason to keep Finch's involvement in the creation of The Machine as a "silent" partner and that the government would be mad at him for it because Finch must have had done something to be worth hiding from. Any ideas or rebuttals to the said comments by me is welcome. :I agree, but John also knows a lot more than he lets on. :I didn't gather that Finch is his real name. He said he would have to go back to his real identity, and Nathan said, "Harold becomes himself again," but they didn't tell us what that was. I think it was Ingram that sold the machine. :Finch's involvement in the whole company is silent because he has apparently outstanding sedition charges against him under his real identity. This was suggested in a previous episode as exposing the Internet, which was previously meant to be a military tool. Pkeets (talk) 19:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Where's the indent button on this thing? Pkeets (talk) 19:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : :Finch may not be his real name, but it was an option since Greer said that "Harald Finch" does not appear on any known database. If Harald was so secret to absolutley remove himself and a digital footprint. Its possible. ~~sml~~ :you are right Episode "2(pie)R" ~~sml~~ ::@~~sml~~: There's a Login/Signup button on the very top right corner of the page. ::@Pkeets: In Visual mode the indent button is next to the Format drop down menu in the top edit bar. In Source mode simply put colons (: :: ::: etc) to increase indent. Helloclaire (talk) 01:45, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : Gentlemen, for the sake of sanity and clarity, could I respectfully request you both avoid inserting comments into one another's posts, and sign each post with the signature button (top of the window) or with four tildes so the rest of us interested folk can keep track of the discussion? This discussion is very interesting, but a nightmare to follow because you're talking over each other, breaking up each other's comments, and destroying the flow. I considered sorting it all back out, but it's simply too confused. The usual protocol is to add your comments below the previous poster's, using colons to indent one level further than the previous poster. : That said... I don't buy that Harold is devious. Ingram referred to sedition, which I think alludes to Harold's days as a hacker. That in turn explains why Ingram is the corporate front while Finch stays in the shadows. I can imagine a couple of other scenaria: a) that Harold was duped into selling to the Chinese or; b) that someone pretending to be Harold did the selling will do for a start. Then there's the simple possibility that Greer was fed the name by someone else. Who is he talking to? Ever consider that? I doubt it's Special Counsel, sneaky bastard though he may be. Hersh is his minion, and he's on the government side of things. Greer isn't. Who does that leave? --LeverageGuru (talk) 07:02, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ingram. I personally think that was he Reese and Stanton kidnapped in NYC and had tied up in the bathroom when Snow stopped by for drinks. Corwin said it was someone in the Pentagon who sold the laptop. Pkeets (talk) 07:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I also thought it was Ingram at first but it doesn't match the timeline because that flashback was in 2008 & why would Corwin send Reese and Stanton to retrieve the laptop 2 years later? (Ordos happened in 2010). Also, we see Nathan unharmed in flashbacks dated 2009 and 2010. If he was the package, why would the let him go? (Meanwhile, I'm secretly hoping that Greer is talking to Nathan on the phone :D) Helloclaire (talk) 07:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: I agree 100% that Ingram was not the package, but that he is who Greer is talking to. Unless they introduce a new character or Elias gives us a real surprise of the "gimme a break" variety, it's got to be him. --LeverageGuru (talk) 07:26, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Mhhhh... Elias. That would be a real twist but I still hope that his storyline won't (ever) have anything to do with the Machine. I have no idea who could be the package although I have a feeling that it is someone we've seen before. Helloclaire (talk) 07:40, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I believe thet Greer may have been talking to Alistair Wesley. He is former MI6 and Greer seems to be from the UK as well. Both working for intelligence operations. Not sure that Wesley would have known about The Machine though because of his actions in the episode he appeared in. If he knew, then why waste time trying to kill someone he knew he couldnt get to? Unless he thought he was that good in being invisible. ~~sml~~ (outdent)) Oh, I knew I wasn't thinking of someone! That makes perfect sense, and I can easily see them both being disaffected MI-6 agents. Wesley may not know about the Machine, but he has history with John, and has some idea of what John and Finch are up to. I keep coming back to the name Decima: the fate that weaves the thread of life. That seems to refer to Finch's fate at the very least, but if Wesley is in the picture, what might it mean for Reese? This plays better than the show going to the "faked death" well a third time, something that always made Ingram being on the other end of the phone seem a bit less plausible. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) 1.618 - Golden cut? 1.618 is the time it takes the machine to clean up the irrelevant list and and reinstantiate, and it's also the approximate number of the golden ratio. The golden ratio is also refered to as "golden cut", which might be a wordplay: a cut of memories to make the machine golden (make it honor human lives). - CoDEmanX (talk) 18:13, December 21, 2014 (UTC) : Interesting. Do you have a source for that? --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:13, December 21, 2014 (UTC)